1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool storage devices and more particularly pertains to a tool carrier for supporting, carrying and organizing tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of tool carrying and storage devices is known in the prior art. For example, a tool rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,768 to Ivan J. Brown. Tool racks such as these are designed for primarily stationary use. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,442 to Donald E. Godshaw, et al., describes a soft sided tool carrier, suitable for carrying tools organized in compartments. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not disclose a tool rack that provides for tool storage in a stationary position such as on a work bench, while allowing the tool rack to be carried for remote use.
What is needed is a tool organizer for storing tools that rotates on a workbench for easy access of all sides.